


Killer love

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, assassination au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Shadow and Sonic are well known assassins, both for their own ways of getting any job done.What happens when two of the deadliest continually get the same job, clashing in personality and skill.Mixing business and pleasure my not have been the best idea, but it was one they didn't regret.





	Killer love

Cold metal sat silently over the ledge of an apartments roof, below a cheering crowd all who looked to the dictator onstage. Gloveless hands held the weapon, a finger lined the trigger guard as to not shoot prematurely. The shadowed figure adjusted his pov. to get a clear shot of said dictator, taking clalulating breaths as to time his shoot just right. Paying close attention to the speech as to wait for his cue he moved his hand to the trigger upon knowing what was coming, taking a slowed breath he shot.

 

Thin lines of light from above lit the space below the stage. Crouched a shaded figure lied in wait as he heard the speech above through the wooden barrier. Smirking halfway into the speech in knowledge of his cue coming up he aimed the gun to the wooden boards above. The light clicking of his gun went unnoticed as did the soft tap of the nozzle touching the wood. He peeked between the wooden boards aiming his gun to get a clear shot of the man. Taking a slowed breath he shot.

 

Silenced shots where made known as in an instant the dictators head arched up, blood pouring out his anterior belly onto the boards below. The velvet liquid seeped between the wood landing on the grassland below. A lone hole remained in through the wood.

 

Seeing the targets head pop up then watching as the bloodied body fall lifelessly, the figure cursed for it wasn't his shot which penetrated the man, but another's. Looking up and around he searched the neighboring building rooftops and windows coming up empty he used his scope and searched the crowd. Taking notice of a familar blue hedgehog escaping amongst the bustling crowd. Growling in his newfound knowledge he began packing away his things cursing in quick succession at his unfortunate discovery. Missing his shot because of that annoying blue hog, knowing he wasn't gonna get paid and that he lost a bet managed to piss him off more, clicking the case closed he retrieved the empty shell, putting it in his mouth and swallowed quickly then turned to the shadows.

 

He chuckled at the thought of how pissed his counterpart probably was knowing he had gotten the shot. Starting as a normal mission had become ten times better upon hearing that second shot and catching a glimpse of the speeding bullet whiz pass the targets head. Retrieving his phone out the pocket of his overgrown hoodie he unlocked it then went to his contacts. Finding the desired number he called hearing it ring 3 times before his love picked up. 

 

"I'll get the cuffs and c ring, lube up before I get there."

 

"asshole....don't be late"


End file.
